Kekko
by Adhatera
Summary: No es como si no quisiera casarse, pero no entendía por qué seguir esas reglas tan anticuadas.


Bueno este es mi regalo para DinamoGirl23 mi amiga secreta del Foro Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas. Antes de cualquier cosa, quisiera decir que es una de las actividades más hermosas en las que he participado, que me costó horrores terminar esta historia (de hecho estoy en el trabajo), pero que vale la pena.

A mi amiga secreta con mucho cariño.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> No es como si no quisiera casarse, pero no entendía por qué seguir esas reglas tan anticuadas.

* * *

><p><em>Algunos datos de interés (sé que nadie <em>_―o casi nadie― los lee):_

_Kekko: matrimonio._

_Miai: es como se conoce a las reuniones que entablaban en Japón (aún hoy un 10% lo hace) para conocer algún prospecto para matrimonio. Se usaba para establecer alianzas militares._

_Iegara: son los criterios de elegibilidad de los prospectos. La triada más buscada es: estatura, carrera universitaria e ingresos, pero puede ir el grupo sanguíneo, pasatiempos, medidas, etc._

_Hay escenas que fueron inspiradas en la Saga del Círculo, Negro, de Ted Dekker (por las dudas)._

* * *

><p><strong>Kekko<strong>

**Por Adhatera**

**Capítulo único**

Kakashi siempre se había sentido cercano a Naruto, entre otras cosas por ser hijo de su maestro. Aunque también había algo del parecido con Obito.

La guerra era un recuerdo, lejano y doloroso, pero recuerdo al fin y al cabo. Hacía más de dos años que gobernaba Konoha como Hokage y, aunque estaba agotado era algo gratificante, aunque muchas veces desearía dejar todo en manos de Naruto y tomarse unas largas vacaciones.

Pero debía aceptar la realidad, apenas habían pasado dos años desde el retiro de Tsunade, quien gobernó por un periodo bastante corto de tiempo si se lo comparaba con el Tercero, así que, cambiar de Hokage tan frecuentemente podría dar una imagen de inestabilidad que podría ser un poco perjudicial. Tendría que conformarse con encontrar un medio de endilgar su trabajo más urgente a algún alma caritativa e ingenua ―manipulable― que pudiese aparecer por su oficina, así tendría más tiempo para dedicar a alguna tarea de suma importancia…

Y ya que estaba en eso, podía ir en ayuda de su pupilo. No es como si Naruto se lo hubiese pedido, pero una conversación que tuvo el dudoso placer de oír años atrás, entre su predecesora y la Quinta Mizukage… Sí, el recuerdo de esa plática aun le producía esa extraña sensación de algo baboso deslizándose por su espalda. ¡Obito seguro se reía de su imprudencia y mala suerte!

Haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, se deshizo del recuerdo momentáneamente y mandó llamar a uno de sus subordinados de confianza, alguien que siguiera sus órdenes sin cuestionar la naturaleza de éstas, alguien como Izumo y Kotetsu.

―Quiero que traigan un informe médico de Naruto. Lo más actualizado posible, no me interesa si tienen que llevarlo arrastrando. ¿Entendido?

Ambos shinobi se encogieron de hombros, asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Kakashi por su parte tomó pergamino y tinta y empezó a enumerar: ―¿Pasatiempos? Veamos…

Para el final del día el trabajo en la oficina del Hokage se había duplicado, pero Kakashi estaba realmente satisfecho de sí mismo. En unos días podría llamar a su querido antiguo estudiante y darle la buena noticia.

҉

Para Naruto, que llevaba una semana solo en su departamento, sin más compañía que sus tazones de ramen instantáneos, que Kakashi lo hiciera llamar a su oficina era de lo más emocionante, puesto que últimamente no había demasiadas misiones y, por lo menos hasta que Hinata regresara de la suya, no podría salir a ningún lugar sin sentirse extrañamente solo.

Quizás esa dependencia que había desarrollado hacia la chica de ojos perlados no fuera muy sana, pero nunca tuvo una persona con la que realmente quisiera estar en todo momento, así que no le daba demasiada importancia. Estaba seguro que para Hinata era exactamente lo mismo.

De hecho, considerando que ella, que lo había seguido y espiado durante su infancia, que había estado deseando durante años caminar a su lado, lucía tan tranquila junto a él; él no podía menos que sentirse alagado y corresponder con el mismo entusiasmo.

Durante todo el trayecto hasta la torre Hokage estuvo tan ensimismado que ni siquiera noto que sus fans habían vuelto a la tarea de seguirlo a dónde fuera. Había notado una disminución en su acoso diario desde que se había dejado ver con Hinata casi a diario por distintos lugares de la aldea, pero en este momento no estaba lo suficientemente alerta como para notar la diferencia.

La oficina de Kakashi estaba igual que siempre: con montones de papeleo sin hacer que recordaban el gobierno de Tsunade donde los documentos se apilaban peligrosamente. Kakashi estaba sentado tras su escritorio revisando muy complacido una carpeta cuando reparó en la presencia de su antiguo alumno.

―¡Naruto, qué bueno que llegas!

―Usted me hizo venir, ¿tiene una misión? ¡Por favor! ¡Me estoy sofocando sin nada que hacer!

Kakashi observó a Naruto un instante, luego sonrió: ahí estaba el chico entusiasta que solía irrumpir en su oficina unas tres veces por semana desde que había asumido el cargo. Sus visitas siempre eran variadas: que ya quiero ser Hokage, que me sofoco en esta aldea, que si Sasuke escribió o dio alguna señal de vida, que si ya debería ascender a tokubetsu jounin ―como mínimo―, y un largo etcétera.

Perdido en la nostalgia Kakashi no notaba como Naruto comenzaba a impacientarse y a circular por la oficina, como cuando ya había pasado el periodo máximo de atención del que disponía Naruto para las cosas cotidianas.

―¡Kakashi-sensei dígame para que me hizo venir!

―¡Ah, sí! Esto es tuyo ―dijo pasando la carpeta que tenía en sus manos, luego le pasó otras doce o trece. Naruto lo observó con incredulidad y antes de que abriera la boca para cuestionar, Kakashi se puso de pie y lo guió hasta la puerta: ―Puedes escoger quien te parezca más apropiada. La verdad no esperaba menos del salvador del mundo. Tienes mucha suerte. Si tienes alguna duda puedes venir y te ayudaré. Ahora vete, tengo mucho trabajo.

La puerta se cerró tras Naruto quien solo se quedó de pie allí sosteniendo las carpetas sin atinar siquiera a abrirlas. De hecho, si lo hubiese hecho, quizás, solo quizás, las cosas no se hubieses complicado tanto.

Nuevamente y sin detenerse a contemplar la aldea, Naruto volvió a su solitario hogar, pensó en las palabras de Kakashi, sobre escoger y fue abriendo de a una las carpetas: en todas había fotografías de jóvenes entre veinte y veinticinco años, hermosas y junto a éstas había una larga lista de gustos, grupo de sangre, pasatiempos, ingresos ―o herencias en algunos casos―, medidas y otras informaciones que lo hicieron enrojecer.

No perdió tiempo gritando ni azorándose más de lo necesario, obligaría a Kakashi a explicar esta locura, por lo que regresó a la torre tan rápido que, pese a no ser el Shunshin, no tenía nada que envidiarle.

―¿¡Qué se supone que es esto!? ―bramó una vez dentro arrojando las carpetas directo al rostro de Kakashi. Izumo y Kotetsu abrieron la puerta, pero al ver a Naruto hicieron como que no vieron nada y se fueron rápidamente. Mientras tanto, Kakashi simplemente observaba como Naruto respiraba aparatosamente por la nariz, abriendo desmesuradamente las fosas nasales. ―¡Explíqueme! ¡No se me quede viendo como si estuviera…!

―¿Dramatizando? ―completó la frase con total tranquilidad, ignorando completamente los instintos homicidas que emanaban de Naruto―. Simplemente te hice un favor. No me agradezcas.

―¿Agradecer? ¿Acaso cree que necesito su ayuda para… para…?

―¿Conseguir esposa? Vamos, hasta ahora no has hecho más que perseguir a Sasuke y luego aparecerte aquí para exigir ascensos y misiones. También necesitas pensar en ti. Formar una familia es parte de eso. Yo simplemente te adelanté un poco el trabajo y envié tu invitación a un _miai_ a algunas familias y ellos enviaron sus respuestas, favorables respuestas, me gusta decir ―Kakashi lucía tan satisfecho de sí mismo que Naruto ansiaba estrangularlo.

―¿Y me puede explicar qué quiere que haga con esto? No me diga: espera que me encuentre con todas esas mujeres. ―Kakashi simplemente asintió, sonriente. Eso solo acrecentaba la ira en el rostro del más joven ―¿Y puedo saber por qué entre estas… respuestas favorables no está la de Hinata? ―Susurró intentando contenerse.

―¿Qué tiene que ver ella? ―Ahora sí, ahora lo asesinaría no importa lo que pase, ¡culparía a Kurama de ser necesario!

―¡¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ TIENE QUE VER?! ―a estas alturas ya nadie podría ignorar que las horas de vida de su Hokage estaban llegando al apogeo. Adiós estabilidad política. ―¡TIENE TODO QUE VER! ¡ES MI NOVIA!

Kakashi sudó frío, ¿novia? Eso no lo había considerado. ―Yo no lo sabía ―alegó poniendo ambas manos al frente como si con eso pudiera apaciguar a Naruto quien de pronto se parecía a una versión oscura de sí mismo. ―¿Por qué no me dijiste? Soy tu maestro yo tenía derecho…

―¡TODO EL MUNDO LO SABE, NO ME VENGA CON ESAS IDIOTECES AHORA! ¡ARREGLE ESTA ESTUPIDEZ!

―En primer lugar, a esta oficina nadie viene con chismorreos amorosos de nadie, era imposible enterarme si no era por ti. Y en segundo lugar, no hay nada que hacer, tienes que ir a los _miai_ y rechazar diplomáticamente a todas esas jóvenes y esperar a que Hinata envíe sus _iegara_ para que puedas elegirla.

Y ocurrió: Naruto se abalanzó sobre Kakashi buscando su garganta con claras intenciones de matarlo o de mutilarlo al menos. Rápidamente, al menos tres ANBU hicieron aparición para contener al rubio que agitaba a Kakashi por los hombros balbuceando incoherencias con los ojos inyectados en rojo y el chakra de Kurama emanando para ayudarlo a alcanzar el cuello de su ex mentor quien era alejado por otros dos ANBU que habían venido en su auxilio.

Nadie preguntó. Y Kakashi ordenó mantener el asunto en secreto.

Pero lo cierto es que ya todos el Konoha sabían que Naruto había entablado conversaciones para un arreglo matrimonial.

҉

―¡Insólito!

―¡Esto es inaceptable! El héroe de la aldea decide casarse e ignora a la heredera del clan más importante. Hiashi-sama esto es una afrenta, el honor y orgullo del clan Hyuga…

La verdad es que los ancianos del clan estaban realmente exaltados por todos esos rumores de que Uzumaki Naruto había enviado su _iegara_ a algunas familias excepto al propio clan Hyuga. Para él, existía al menos una posibilidad de que no fuera más que un rumor, al fin y al cabo su hija ―quien había ganado su respeto y aprobación a pulso― ofrecería su vida por ese muchacho y no podía simplemente permitir que le rompieran el corazón.

―Por ahora esto no es más que un rumor. Os ruego mantener discreción.

―Hiashi-sama debería considerar solicitar el _miai _para Hinata-sama…

―Eso no está a discusión.

Hiashi era tajante, por ahora se negaría a concertar un matrimonio arreglado como ellos querían, al menos le estaba dando a Hinata la oportunidad, que él y su esposa no habían tenido, de casarse por amor. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Pero los ancianos del clan eran muy persistentes y antes de que se diera cuenta desviaban la conversación otra vez en favor de una posible alianza militar o de al menos un beneficio económico para el clan. Si consideraran los rasgos sanguíneos había prospectos interesantes en otras aldeas, pero el honor del clan debe prevalecer, decían. Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a mantener esa estoicidad característica.

Se estaba guardando, al menos por ahora, los sentimientos de su hija como una carta bajo la manga. Esperaba que ese chico supiera jugársela.

҉

Esa noche Naruto se negó a probar bocado. Estaba demasiado enojado como para siquiera hervir agua, y es que aún estaba planeando formas de matar a Kakashi y que eso no lo fuera a perjudicar en su posterior ascenso a Séptimo Hokage.

―¡Debí matarlo!

Como un mantra, su deseo de venganza fue repetido una y otra vez, como si con eso hubiese solucionado algo.

Cerca de la madrugada, cuando por fin pudo conciliar el sueño Naruto tuvo el sueño más revelador de su vida:

_Un amplio bosque lleno de árboles coloridos y él en medio, vestido con sus ropas usuales, pero descalzo. El césped se sentía tan real que sentía un cosquilleo agradable con cada paso que daba. Sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía, Naruto caminó un largo trecho hasta alcanzar una colina desde donde observó un valle enorme de árboles de diversos colores y el agua más cristalina y transparente que pudiera imaginar. Había una brisa suave y todo se sentía tan real, que olvidó por un momento la ira y frustración del día anterior._

_Permaneció de pie sobre el mirador durante un tiempo que no pudo precisar, de pronto un enorme pájaro con brillante plumaje dorado, café y ojos perlados se posó frente a él. Lo reconoció de inmediato:_

―_¿Neji? ―su voz se oyó distorsionada por la emoción, mientras el ave batía las alas para luego erguirse y asentir ligeramente._

―_Hinata-sama está llorando ―el Neji de sus recuerdos, ese alto chico de mirada severa apareció frente a él, sin la banda de la aldea ni el sello de la frente. Vestía su típico atuendo blanco y, se veía más saludable que nunca._

―_Kakashi-sensei encontró la forma de hacer que yo parezca el culpable de su estupidez. ―Realmente estaba molesto, pero sobretodo podía entrever que Neji tenía razón, Hinata seguramente lloraría por su culpa. ―¡Quisiera saber qué pasaba por su cabeza! ¡De veras! _

―_¿Realmente, quieres saber? ―Neji se oía algo extraño, como si estuviera a punto de revelar que usaba su byakugan para espiar chicas en los _onsen_. Él asintió medio divertido por sus propias ocurrencias, medio intrigado por el rubor en las pálidas mejillas del joven._

_«La guerra había terminado, esto ocurrió poco después de que cada Nación regresara a sepultar a sus caídos. Hubo muchos cambios y estos fueron propiciados por los Kages. Tsunade-sama anunció su retiro y se celebró la reunión para elegir al sucesor: Kakashi fue elegido por unanimidad y los Kages hicieron una pequeña reunión para celebrar. ―Neji observó a Naruto, quien parecía aburrido con su relato, por su parte, él no se atrevía a soltar lo que sabía así, _sin anestesia, _así que prosiguió, aunque su tono de voz se endureció un poco―. En esa reunión Tsunade-sama y Mizukage-sama tuvieron una conversación un tanto privada, que Kakashi oyó por accidente… ellas hablaron de la visión del _Tsukuyomi Infinito_ de la Mizukage…_

_Neji tuvo que interrumpirse a sí mismo, Naruto se hallaba en el piso, riendo de tal forma que apenas respiraba y lágrimas caían por su rostro. El imaginar a Kakashi siendo testigo de semejante situación, casi lo compadecía. Pero por su culpa él tenía un problema muy serio, uno que debía resolver, antes de que las palabras de Neji se hicieran realidad: él no podía permitir que Hinata llorara por culpa de la estupidez de su maestro. Debía remediarlo._

―_Lo harás bien. ―dijo Neji antes de emprender el vuelo otra vez, dirigiéndose al río de aguas cristalinas, hasta el que Naruto lo siguió._

―_¿Qué hago?_

―_Sabes que hacer._

―_¡No! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo decirle a Hinata lo que pasó! ¡No quiero herirla! No es mi culpa, de todas formas, pero ella no merece verse involucrada en todas las habladurías que habrá en Konoha…_

―_A estas horas, probablemente todo el país del Fuego y sus fronteras estarán comentándolo._

―_Eso es aún peor._

_҉_

Para Hinata, regresar de una misión de tres semanas en la Aldea de la Lluvia no pudo ser peor. No llevaba dos horas en su hogar y ya había tenido que soportar miradas insidiosas, miradas burlescas, muecas, chistes malos sobre niñas mimadas que eran rechazadas y a Kakashi:

―Entonces, Naruto y tú…

Ni siquiera había dejado que ella le entregara el dichoso informe de la misión, o que reportara que uno de sus compañeros había sido lesionado ―por unas _señoritas_ de una casa de citas―, ni tampoco había querido oír su informe de las escaramuzas que se habían visto por las rutas comerciales. Él simplemente había ignorado todo y la observaba con una sonrisa que a ella se le antojó casi pervertida.

No sabiendo muy bien, como responder a la mirada del sexto Hokage ni a su pregunta tan… directa, Hinata iba a conformarse con tartamudear algo para contentarlo cuando Naruto apareció, la tomó por la cintura y desapareció con ella en un destello anaranjado.

Kakashi solo murmuró algo sobre la juventud.

Por su parte, Naruto lidiaba con esa parte suya que aun guardaba un poco de cordura, esa que le exigía _"¡Haz algo, pronto!"_, mientras intentaba acallar a la otra parte que, secundada por Kurama, le instaba a ir por otros _rumbos_.

―Naruto-kun ―comenzó ella, aun entre los brazos de Naruto, que la mantenían con la cabeza enterrada el pecho de él. ―¿Sabes? Me pasó algo muy raro… hoy…

―Kakashi envió unas… ¿cómo se llamaban? ¿Iegara? A unas personas, sobre mí…

Cuando ella oyó que algunas familias habían recibido invitaciones de parte de Naruto Uzumaki para un posible matrimonio ella sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, pero había estado dispuesta a pensar que solo se trataba de rumores, como muchas otras veces se habían esparcido sobre él o, incluso, ella; sin embargo, que él lo confirmara hacía que un no muy saludable sentimiento se instalara en su pecho.

―Sé que debo remediarlo, pero no sé cómo. ―El corazón de él latía fuerte, a un ritmo irregular. En realidad, le angustiaba no tener un modo de deshacer la intromisión de su antiguo maestro y ella le creía.

―Yo confío en ti. Siempre lo he hecho.

Los brazos de él volvieron a estrujarla en un abrazo más fuerte. Como si estuviese determinado a fundirse con ella, en uno solo. Ante estos pensamientos, Hinata no podía más que enrojecer; era una suerte que él la estuviese abrazando. No quería mirarlo.

―¿Ya lo sabe tú padre, verdad? ―ella asintió. Lo cierto es que no había ido a su casa, pero si todas esas personas malintencionadas habían lanzado sus comentarios hacia ella así, no dudaba que su padre, con fuentes de información más confiables que los chismorreos del pueblo, tuviese incluso una lista con las familias a las que Kakashi había acudido. ―Kakashi no envió nada a tu familia…

Ella también lo sabía. Por eso él estaba así: sentía que faltaba a su palabra, al camino del ninja que ambos recorrían. Él había dicho que deseaba estar para siempre con ella y, ahora, parecía como si se hubiese retractado. Como si una vez más hubiese pasado de sus sentimientos.

―Padre y los ancianos del Clan deben estar muy frustrados: Naruto-kun es el héroe de todas las naciones ―explicó ella―, un partido más que aceptable para ellos. ―Él pensó que era detestable que consideraran su rol en la guerra como un bien al que podían acceder a través de otra persona, en este caso una mujer. ―Como el clan Hyuga tiene cierto prestigio en la aldea, él que no llegara una propuesta de Naruto-kun es una afrenta al orgullo del clan. Sentirán que han pisoteado su honor.

La explicación de Hinata concordaba más o menos con lo que Neji había revelado a través de su extraño sueño. Finalmente, Hinata no estaba herida más que él en este asunto: se habían inmiscuido en algo que solo incumbía a ellos, impidiéndoles avanzar a su ritmo. Obligándoles a tomar una decisión un tanto drástica.

―Hinata ―llamó él, separándola un poco de sí, para observarla directamente a los ojos. ―¿Cómo crees que repararía esta afrenta al orgullo de tu familia?

Ella lo observó unos segundos: los ojos de él, que siempre había buscado en pos de seguridad y valor, brillaban con determinación. Él haría lo que ella pidiese, sin retractarse. ―No es necesario, Naruto-kun ―Él la miró incrédulo. ―Siempre he creído que los ancianos de mi clan son demasiado anticuados, esto solo nos concierne a nosotros y para mí, no tiene importancia. Yo conozco el corazón de Naruto-kun. No hay nada qué necesites hacer.

―Sabía que dirías eso ―sus ojos azules seguían fijos en los blancos. La voluntad de ambos flotaba en el ambiente. ―Pero creo que, de todas formas, no puedes ignorar lo que tu familia piense y sienta sobre este asunto, por lo que deberíamos casarnos lo antes posible.

Ella enrojeció: ¿casarse? ¿Lo antes posible? Eso era precisamente la clase de decisiones que ella quería evitar que Naruto tomara precipitadamente. Lo conocía, sabía que él buscaría la salida más rápida a esta situación y sabía que sería algo tan drástico como sorprendente.

―No hay que precipitarnos…

―No estoy precipitado. Mira ―dijo él con convicción― tu padre estará enojado si sabe que hemos estado saliendo sin su consentimiento y además he intentado casarme con otras mujeres (aunque eso fue cosa de Kakashi-sensei), pensará que has sido como un pasatiempo ―ella palideció ante estas palabras―, pero si yo me presento y pido tu mano, como sea que lo hagan en tu clan, él no tendrá nada que reprocharme, porque hasta ahora no he concertado ningún _omiai_. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella lo observó, incrédula: Naruto realmente había comprendido la situación mejor de lo que ella esperaba, incluso había considerado pedir su mano a la manera tradicional. ―¿Estás seguro de esto?

―Yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra, ¿creí que estábamos de acuerdo en eso?

҉

Naruto acompañó a Hinata hasta su casa, se despidieron como de costumbre y ella se fue en busca de su padre.

Apenas era media tarde cuando la muchacha entró a las habitaciones de su padre, aunque con algunas reservas, pero completamente segura de lo que iba a hacer.

Por su parte, Hiashi esperaba a su hija, ambos tenían varias cosas de qué hablar.

―Padre, tengo algo importante que decir. ―Intentó que la voz le saliera lo más firme y modulada que fuese posible.

―¿Te lo dijo ese novio tuyo? ―Hinata palideció, ¿él lo sabía? ―Creíste que no lo sabía. No me extraña siempre has sido tan ingenua ―su tono no era de reproche, más bien conciliatorio. ―Bueno, a tu favor, solo tú hermana y yo lo sabemos. Bueno, ¿qué ibas a decirme?

―Sobre lo que ocurre… bueno… Naruto-kun y yo vamos a casarnos.

Hiashi contrajo un poco la frente, haciendo que las arrugas se le marcaran más profundamente, lucía contrariado; pero contra las suposiciones de Hinata, su padre solo lanzó un suspiró y esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa ―aunque podría ser que ella lo hubiese imaginado―.

―Me parece lo correcto, estaré esperando su propuesta.

―Gracias, padre.

Ella se inclinó levemente y salió de la habitación celebrando esta pequeña victoria. Aún quedaban los ancianos del Clan, pero Naruto había asegurado que ya tenía un plan.

Sonriente se encerró en su habitación, acababa de regresar de una misión, pero una breve sesión de entrenamiento no le vendría mal. Necesitaba liberar un poco la tensión.

҉

_Una vez más Naruto estaba en medio de árboles de todos los colores. No sabía muy bien qué significaría esta locura de su subconsciente, que él supiera, no había árboles amarillos o rosas, pero ahí estaba. Volvió a pasarse por el riachuelo de agua verde y cuando llegó al extremo, el mismo pájaro de ojos blancos lo estaba esperando._

―_¡Neji!_

_Y ahí estaba él, otra vez. Con su porte regio y sus cabellos sueltos, ya sin la banda y nada que ocultar. Sonrió levemente, al parecer había buenas noticias._

―_¿Lo hiciste? _―_Naruto sonrió ampliamente. Neji sintió un alivio, significaba que su prima estaba bien. Había sido lo correcto confiarla a Naruto. _―_Supongo que aún quedan algunos asuntos pendientes._

―_Neji, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Es un sueño?_

―_Sí, es un sueño, pero no es tú sueño… más bien es como… una realidad diferente: estás dormido, en Konoha, pero tu mente está aquí, y cuando estás en Konoha, estás dormido aquí… Es algo complicado._

―_Pero, ¿significa eso que vivo en ambas realidades? _

―_No. Es solo una conexión temporal, hasta que resuelvas los problemas que tienes en Konoha, yo te ayudaré. De eso se trata._

―_¿Hinata no puede venir aquí también? Te extraña mucho._

―_Lo sé, pero no puede hacerlo. Descuida ―agregó al ver que Naruto iba a discutir ―, Hinata-sama estará bien si tú solucionas esto. ¿Ella te dijo que no había de qué preocuparse, verdad? ―Naruto asintió―. No le creíste ―No era una pregunta―, por eso estás aquí._

―_¿Qué debo hacer, Neji?_

_No es que tuviera miedo: simplemente, él no quería fallarle a Hinata._

―_Bueno, Hiashi-sama estará esperando tu proposición de matrimonio. _

―_Ok, debo ir y…_

―_No. ―Naruto abrió los ojos, ¿él no debía ir, pero cómo iba a saber Hiashi de sus intenciones? ―Debes hacerlo del modo tradicional. La forma en que tanto Hiashi-sama como los ancianos reconocerán la seriedad de tu proposición._

_҉_

Por extraño que pareciera Neji le estaba dando consejos para pedir la mano de Hinata, a través de sus sueños. Algún día se lo diría a su novia, pero por ahora lo mejor sería mantenerlo en secreto.

Lo primero de lo que debía asegurarse era de procurarse alguien que estuviese dispuesto a hacer de emisario. No podría presentarse por sí mismo ante Hiashi como tenía previsto, debía enviar a otra persona, alguien que llevara ante su futuro suegro su propuesta y luego le hiciera llegar a él la respuesta. Algo por demás ridículo e innecesario, pero Neji tenía razón, debía asegurarse de que esos viejos estirados no pudieran reprocharle nada.

Para este propósito había considerado a varias personas, entre ellas a Kakashi, de algo que sirviera su total disposición a entrometerse en asuntos en los que no tenía nada que ver. Lo desechó rápidamente, era él, después de todo el causante del enredo que lo llevó a apresurar su decisión de casarse.

Su siguiente opción fue Sakura, pero la rechazó por sus continuas intromisiones y porque, como había dicho Neji, necesitaba de alguien con cierto rango, estatus o clan de renombre. Sakura era su amiga, ninja médico de renombre y jounin, pero no pertenecía a un clan y eso podría ser un problema.

Luego pensó en Shikamaru, quien había prometido convertirse en su mano derecha, pero cuando fue a verlo, éste le cerró la puerta, aduciendo que él sería su mano derecha cuando fuera Hokage, para asuntos de índole amorosa él no tenía ni tiempo ni energía.

Tenía otras opciones en mente, pero o eran igual de malas o bien querían ahorrarse la sesión protocolar del Clan Hyuga.

Fue en ese momento que, mientras barajaba sus posibilidades en medio de un paseo por la aldea, vio una posible solución:

―¡Gaara! ¡Qué bueno verte!

El pelirrojo Kazekage sonrió hacia Naruto; caminaba junto a sus hermanos, despreocupadamente, rumbo a la oficina de Kakashi, habían asuntos que debían atenderse, ad portas a un aniversario de la IV Guerra. Tenía planeado encontrarse con Naruto, pero no se esperaba encontrar al rubio en medio de la Aldea llamándolo tan aparatosamente.

―¡Eres justo la persona que necesitaba! ―Kankuro y Temari observaron a Naruto un poco confusos, pero se relajaron, el muchacho rubio era, finalmente, el héroe de las naciones y uno de los amigos de Gaara, no había de qué preocuparse.

―También me da gusto verte, Naruto. ¿Hay alguna novedad que quieras compartir conmigo?

Naruto enrojeció: Gaara seguramente lo sabía, sus hermanos se estaban riendo discretamente. Seguro se estaban divirtiendo mucho a su costa. ―Necesito tu ayuda. Es un asunto delicado, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

―Gaara está ocupado, tendrás que esperar.

―¡Bah! ¡Vamos, Gaara! ―golpeó amistosamente el hombro de Gaara, ignorando completamente a Temari y a Kankuro.

―Presenten mis excusas a Hokage-sama. Atenderé un asunto delicado junto con Naruto, se lo debo.

Sin más, ambos desaparecieron rumbo a algún lugar. Kankuro y Temari simplemente siguieron su camino hacia la Torre del Hokage: si Gaara había ignorado el protocolo, es porque apreciaba demasiado la amistad con Naruto y, después de todo, él sería el próximo Hokage.

҉

Hinata estaba degustando un té junto a Hanabi en uno de los salones del clan. Ambas estaban en silencio, observando unos pájaros chapotear en un estanque, cuando uno de los criados pasó rápidamente en dirección a las habitaciones de su padre. Unos minutos después éste mismo criado buscó a los ancianos del clan con la misma diligencia que al principio.

Finalmente, después de ir y volver por el mismo pasillo en repetidas oportunidades, reparó en ambas y se dirigió hacia ellas.

―Kazekage-sama ha venido a ver a Hiashi-sama e insisten en pedir la presencia de Hinata-sama antes de iniciar la reunión entre ambos.

Hanabi y ella intercambiaron una mirada, Hinata dejó su té, se acomodó un poco la yukata que traía y acompañó al criado.

Al llegar, una asamblea de ancianos, su padre y el Kazekage estaban reunidos en torno a una mesa y tazas de té. Ella se inclinó, respetuosamente y su padre tomó la palabra:

―Kazekage-sama ha traído unos obsequios para nuestro clan. ―Ella observó las dos botellas de sake sobre un pedestal, había un paquete de tamaño regular al lado.

―Son regalos para vuestro clan, un amigo mío los envía, como muestra de su aprecio y para solicitar la mano de Hinata-sama en matrimonio. ―Gaara decía las cosas siempre sin mucha emoción y sin apartar nunca sus ojos de color aguamarina, lo que agregaba seriedad a todo lo que decía. Aunque ella nunca se lo imaginaría bromeando, por lo que suponía que ese era el tono de voz usual del joven líder.

―Siéntate a mi lado, Hinata. ―Ella se inclinó y se puso a la izquierda de su padre. Decidió no mirar a los ancianos. Obvió sus miradas llenas de codicia por este amigo del Kazekage que enviaba regalos para pedir su mano.

―Mi amigo quiere que Hiashi-sama y los ancianos del clan Hyuga sepan de sus intenciones de casarse con Hinata-sama a la brevedad. No está interesado en un arreglo convencional, él quiere una unión por amor con vuestra hija.

―Entonces podría dejar que deliberáramos al respecto. La heredera del clan Hyuga tiene un honor intachable y es propio esperar la mejor de las proposiciones para ella.

Gaara solo asintió, observó a la joven frente a él e hizo un gesto que se asemejaba a un asentimiento con su cabeza. Un gesto tranquilizador, aunque ella no estaba nerviosa, sabía de dónde venían los obsequios y estaba muy tranquila, había esperado que Naruto metiera la pata y errara en el tipo y cantidad de los regalos, cosa que los ancianos no pasarían por alto, no así su padre. Pero había sido muy diestro en enviar a alguien que, no solo dirigía una aldea, sino que era un poderoso aliado de la Villa, había dirigido exitosamente al ejército de la Alianza Shinobi y era un diplomático innato.

Ella sonrió. Un criado condujo a los ancianos a otra habitación, mientras ella se retiraba tras una breve reverencia y un agradecimiento, silencioso, a Gaara.

҉

Naruto esperaba impaciente en su departamento, no había querido ir a ningún otro lugar, puede que estuviese solo en aquel lugar, pero era su hogar y no había otro sitio donde estuviese más a gusto.

Estaba tan nervioso que casi no había probado el ramen y estaba a punto de empezar a comerse las uñas. Comenzó a preguntarse si no debió esperar a Gaara en las afueras del complejo Hyuga, pero desechó la idea, como muchos otros lugares: no quería que lo vieran en ese estado de agitación. La última vez que había estado tan nervioso fue poco antes de su primera y nada sutil (y fallida) declaración ante Hinata. No podía soportarlo así que decidió intentar tomar una siesta.

_Nuevamente había un montón de árboles dorados y azules, con frutos igualmente coloridos y apetitosos. Neji había insistido en que comiera alguno o bebiera el agua, cuando hacía sus viajes oníricos, pero él siempre había buscado solo la manera de extender sus conversaciones, aunque no lo diría en voz alta, extrañaba a Neji y, agradecía su sacrificio en pos de él y Hinata, pero sentía la culpa de no poder salvarlo y el no poder honrar su recuerdo con vivencias de camaradería a su lado le hacía más daño que su relación con Sasuke._

_El muchacho de cabellos castaños había insistido en que, si bien ya no tenía aquella visión fatalista del mundo y el destino, había estado escrito que él moriría para darle la oportunidad de gozar de la felicidad y por eso es que ahora se presentaba en su ayuda de esta forma._

_No se había ido a dormir con la esperanza de volver a este lugar de tonalidades tan poco conservadoras, pero ahí estaba. Las veces anteriores se había limitado a encontrar a Neji y caminar con él hasta un lugar donde conversaban y él pedía su consejo. Ahora, que no veía a Neji por ninguna parte, ni a ningún pájaro decidió explorar un poco este mundo._

_Caminó en dirección a lo que parecía el este, en la dirección opuesta al sol, pero resultó que no estaba realmente en ningún lugar conocido y por donde viera había un montón de árboles de diversas tonalidades. Se encontró recogiendo un fruto purpura que colgaba de un árbol con tronco y hojas rojas. El sabor de la fruta se le antojó como la más dulce que hubiese probado, casi demasiado; el néctar se le deslizó por la comisura de los labios hasta llegar al mentón._

―_Límpiate, es asqueroso ver como no puedes comer con la boca cerrada._

―_¡Oye! ―La voz se le hizo familiar y volvió la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con Kurama que lo veía entre divertido y asqueado (rara combinación) ―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que nadie me podía acompañar a este lugar?_

―_De hecho, no tengo una respuesta a eso, pero es probable que se trate de una combinación de factores: en primer lugar, eres mi jinchuriki y tenemos esa conexión mental que es bastante fuerte y, en segundo lugar, debemos tener las mismas aprensiones respecto a lo que está pasando mientras duermes._

―_¿Hinata, eh? ―Lo dijo con un tono melancólico que a Kurama le recordó viejas conversaciones con el chico rubio._

―_Caminemos hacia allá, huelo humanos. ―dijo señalando un punto hacia el horizonte._

_Ambos iniciaron una caminata silenciosa, lado a lado. El césped, de un reluciente color fucsia apenas se doblaba ante las pisadas y, aunque caminaron por lo que parecieron horas, ninguno de los dos se cansó._

_Llegaron hasta un caserío, unas treinta casas circulares, dispuestas también concéntricamente, estaban todas construidas en maderas de todas las tonalidades y carecían de ventanas o puertas. No había nadie en los alrededores. Kurama batió sus colas con pereza mientras él recorría sin éxito en busca de alguien que le explicara de qué iba este nuevo sueño. Finalmente y ya cerca del atardecer ambos se encontraron con Neji, quien venía saliendo del rio en que parecía haberse estado bañando._

―_Naruto, otra vez estás aquí._

―_Ahora mismo, Gaara está en casa de Hinata. No sabía qué hacer, así que me dormí. Mira ―dijo señalando a Kurama―, un amigo vino conmigo._

_Neji y Kurama se saludaron con un asentimiento y los tres se sentaron en un círculo en torno a unos trozos de madera roja y amarilla._

―_Me preguntaba por qué Kurama está aquí esta vez, las otras no lo vi. ―comentó Naruto, esperaba que Neji lanzara más luz sobre este asunto._

―_No vine las otras veces ―dijo el biju. También algo perturbado por este asunto._

―_Supongo que depende de lo que opinas del asunto que trae a Naruto aquí ―respondió Neji con solemnidad._

―_Hinata ―murmuró Naruto en respuesta. Neji lo miró fijamente unos segundos, luego a Kurama._

―_Supongo que puede tener que ver, estoy preocupado por este cabeza hueca. ―Naruto hizo un mohín de enfado, ofendido por las palabras de Kurama. ―No tiene caso ocultarlo, Naruto siempre ha estado solo y ahora que por fin tenía algo bueno, Kakashi mete la pata, supongo que me provoca ansiedad la respuesta de esos ancianos._

_Naruto sonrió con ternura, pero volvió rápidamente a la expresión de siempre, no quería avergonzar más a Kurama, ya que debía ser muy difícil para él tener que admitir algo así frente a alguien más, además de sí mismo, sin importar que fuese en un sueño._

―_Creo que tus dudas tienen más que ver contigo mismo que con lo que Kakashi hizo ―El tono de voz de Neji era el de siempre. ―Temes que seas la causa por la que los ancianos rechacen a Naruto como esposo para Hinata-sama._

_Naruto quiso agregar que eso sería imposible, la imagen que tenían ahora de su amigo era muy diferente y a eso contribuía el que Kakashi lo nombrara como Kurama en frente de todos y todo lo que había hecho por aquella Villa junto con Naruto. Por eso, Naruto nunca se había planteado que existiera la posibilidad de que hubiese alguien dispuesto a rechazar nuevamente a Kurama, estaba convencido de que esos tiempos habían quedado atrás._

―_Los ancianos de clan mostrarán su aprobación, lo aseguro ―dijo Neji para ambos, pero se oyó más como si lo dijera solo hacia Kurama. ―Hinata-sama anhelaba ser elegida, siempre quiso que Naruto la observara y la escogiera; del mismo modo tú y Naruto anhelan ser elegidos. De eso se trata el amor: de estar desesperados por ser elegidos, de buscar a alguien que escoja, rescate, proteja, alguien que se desviva de amor… Ustedes tres poseen eso: Naruto y Hinata-sama se tienen el uno al otro. Y Kurama tiene a Naruto y también a Hinata-sama y viceversa. _

"_No tienen nada que temer_", agregó antes de que Naruto despertara en su habitación otra vez.

―No creo que volvamos ver a Neji ―dijo Naruto. ―Supongo que nos ha ayudado bastante, ¿no lo crees así, Kurama?

El biju no respondió, simplemente se quedó en silencio pensando en las palabras de Neji: "_… de eso se trata el amor: de estar desesperados por ser elegidos…"_.

҉

Los ancianos estuvieron reunidos durante casi una hora. Deliberar si permitir a Hinata desposarse con Naruto Uzumaki no debía tomar tanto tiempo, pensaba Gaara.

―Espero que Temari y Kankuro puedan manejar la reunión con Kakashi mientras no estoy.

La verdad esperaba que este pequeño desvío en sus actividades no afectara su posición dentro de la Alianza, los otros Kages estarían presentan mediante la conexión inalámbrica que se había establecido, pero él, que había tenido otros asuntos importantes que tratar en Konoha, había dicho que se presentaría puntual y ahí estaba, fungiendo como emisario de Naruto.

―_Escucha, necesito que vayas ante el clan Hyuga y pidas a Hinata como mi esposa. Es todo. _

―_¿Solo eso? ¿No hay algo que estés olvidando? ―¿Él qué? Preguntó Naruto. ―Si me estás enviando a mí, es porque quieres impresionarlos, pero no puedo llegar allí con las manos vacías._

―_¡Rayos! Neji me lo advirtió… ―susurró Naruto. A Gaara lo asaltó la curiosidad, ¿qué tenía que ver Neji, quien estaba muerto, en todo esto? ―¡Espera, pensaré en algo!_

_Gaara negó levemente ante las ocurrencias de Naruto: ―Descuida, te ayudaré ―lo tomó del brazo y lo instó a acompañarlo. Ambos se dirigieron silenciosos al lugar donde Gaara se hospedaba. Envió uno de sus guardias a buscar a Temari y esperaron en silencio. Naruto demasiado ansioso para buscar un tema de conversación y Gaara muy cómodo con su silencio._

_Finalmente, la hermana del Kazekage apareció trayendo dos botellas de sake y un paquete._

―_Es todo lo que pude traer, Gaara. ¿Bastará con esto? ―Observó a Naruto, quien no entendía a qué se refería. ―Me da gusto ver que te tomas en serio a Hinata, Naruto. Ya era hora._

_La sonrisa de Temari era conciliadora, pero su comentario había estado un poco fuera de lugar. ―Ya me voy, suerte._

―_¿Para qué es el sake? _

―_Son obsequios, los llevaré como símbolo de buenos presagios. Dos botellas de sake y seda de la más fina de Suna._

_Naruto sonrió conmovido. Gaara solo deseó que fuera suficiente. Solo habían traído cinco botellas de sake y esa seda era de Temari._

Gaara sorbió un poco de té. No había tocado los bollos, no eran de sus favoritos. Observó nuevamente a su alrededor y se encontró con los mismos muebles, los mismos pergaminos, ningún cambio desde que Hinata abandonó la habitación. Esos ancianos estaban tomándose su tiempo, se dijo pesadamente.

Un alboroto se oyó en el pasillo, como de unos pasos apresurados, luego más pasos y un par de gritos.

Se puso de pie de inmediato, previendo el desastre. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con que los ancianos habían salido de su encierro, Hiashi estaba de pie al frente de todos, los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados. Hinata del brazo con Naruto.

―¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡Envías al Kazekage y ni siquiera esperas una respuesta! –Los ancianos estaban algo exaltados. Naaruto los miraba desafiante y Hinata solo observaba con una sonrisa a Naruto y a su padre.

―Me di cuenta de que en realidad no me importa lo que opinen y vine a decírselo. Voy a casarme con Hinata tanto como si lo aprueban como si no. Yo la escogí y ella a mí.

Gaara observó todo con una sonrisa.

Hiashi continuó en su postura, sin mover un músculo, aunque la comisura de los labios le temblaba. Hanabi se había unido al alboroto que tenían algunos de los guardias con una sonrisa, en claro apoyo a su hermana.

―¡¿Qué tu escogiste a Hinata-sama?! Pero si enviaste _iegara_ a cuanta familia se te cruzó, excepto a nuestro clan. ¡Hiashi-sama no debería permitir que estés cerca siquiera!

―¡Eso fue cosa de Kakashi! ¡Él hizo todo sin consultarme primero! ¡Y ya les dije: me casaré con Hinata con su aprobación o sin ella!

Estuvo tentado a dar un paso al frente y amenazarlos con el puño, pero Gaara le indicó con una mirada que esperara. Volvió sus ojos a Hinata, quien lo observó sonriente. _"No tienen nada que temer"_.

―Si era todo lo que tenías que decir, puedes pasar a recibir mi respuesta junto a tu invitado, Uzumaki-dono _―_Naruto asintió a las palabras de Hiashi y siguió a Gaara.

Los ancianos permanecieron en su sitio, demasiado molestos para hacer otra cosa.

Hinata volvió a su habitación junto con Hanabi.

―¿Qué fue todo eso? _―_susurró Gaara.

―¡Quería dejarles claro a esos viejos que yo amo a Hinata!

Gaara simplemente negó levemente. ¿Para eso lo había sacado de sus obligaciones diplomáticas? Pero ya tenía en mente cómo iba a cobrar este favor.

―Siempre he creído que eres más imprudente de lo necesario y no me complace mucho entregar a mi hija mayor a un hombre que no respeta los protocolos _―_Naruto y Gaara observaban a Hiashi que daba la espalda mientras resoplaba continuamente. _―_Creo que ni siquiera yo estoy muy seguro de lo que voy a decir, pero está bien. Puedes casarte con Hinata. Y solo para que quede claro, iba a permitirlo de todas formas, no era necesario todo el alboroto que armaste afuera.

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Puede no ser lo que esperabas, pero me esforcé en cumplir con una petición, lamentablemente la inspiración me abandonó a mitad de otro fic que escribía, pero esta fue la idea que tuve en mente desde que leí las peticiones.<p>

Saludos.


End file.
